She Wears Her Heart on His Sleeve
by Cimriel
Summary: And so he continued his glaring, never admitting what he truly felt, even to himself, but instead focused on silently loathing that pin." CB


This is just going to start off as series of one or two shots between one of my very favorite television couples: Chuck and Blair. I love their history together, their chemistry, their passion for one another, everything! Haha, I just think they make a great (and really fun and hilarious) couple, so I've been writing a series one shots just for them.

-As a note, I had this up before intending all these to be just apart of one big story but due to my not-so-technical savvy, I messed up and had to delete it. So now I'll just be posting stories individually since apparently that's much easier. Haha-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"She Wears her Heart on His Sleeve, Part I"**

The first time he saw it he laughed outloud.

"Nathaniel, what are you wearing? Is that jewelry I see?" He asked with a smirk while he gestured with his head down towards the arm of his best friend while they relaxed in his room.

"You know do know that diamonds are supposed to be a _girl's_ best friend, right?" He mocked, quirking an eyebrow while Nate began to squirm awkwardly.

"It's not jewelry, Chuck." He insisted before he self consciously put his hand over the emerald sleeve of his sweater. "It's a gift from Blair."

"Blair?" Chuck repeated, surprised. "What is your girlfriend doing buying you such a trinket? Isn't that suppose to be the man's job?"

"Look, it's not a trinket. It's very important." Nate insisted, before he gazed down at the object affectionately, his eyes softening. Chuck instantly scoffed at the warmth and tenderness that had suddenly flooded his friend.

"And pray tell, Nathaniel, what could possibly be so important about a womanly hunk of gold?"

"It's not just a hunk of gold, Chuck! It's her heart!" Nate replied heatedly before he stuck his arm out to finally show Chuck exactly what his was wearing. This was the first time Chuck ever really clapped eyes onto the small gold pin neatly shaped into a heart, though it would certainly not be the last.

"She gave it me last night." Nate continued before a soft smile crossed over his handsome features. "She said she loved me and that she always wanted me to wear her heart on her sleeve."

That caught Chuck's attention and he instantly ripped his gaze away from the pin and back to his best friends face. "She said that? She actually said that? My, my, it seems our dear Blair Waldorf has been watching too many romance films as of late. The poor girl finally went off the deep end."

"Don't say that, Chuck." Nate replied with a frown. "Blair gave this to me because she loves me, and I love her."

Chuck rolled his eyes harshly at his friends insistence, feeling incredibly annoyed by that small pin on his friend's arm. For some reason that he could not explain, he hated it, absolutely loathed it.

"Come now, Nate, my good man. You're fourteen years old. Isn't it a bit early to be caught up in the dramatics?"

"You don't understand, Chuck. You've never been in love. Blair trusted me with this. And I'm going to take care of it." Nate insisted, before he turned his attention back to the television screen, obviously wanting the conversation to end.

Chuck took the hint and kept quiet, but he silently fumed over the pin. Why did Blair have to be such a romantic? He had always thought of her as the most respect worthy girl he knew. After all, she was beautiful, cunning, intelligent, witty….so why did she have to make such a grand gesture? Why did she have to go act all lovesick whenever it came to Nate?

Without even realizing it, Chuck began to glare at the heart pin on his friend's arm. It was just so stupid. There was nothing special about it. It was just a stupid piece of metal twisted in the most ridiculous shape of all: a heart. Could it be anymore cliché?

What he didn't want to admit to himself as he cursed and insulted the small trinket was the pangs of jealous that rippled through him. Though Blair and Nate had been dating practically since Kindergarten, he still never liked it when they reached these milestones. And to know now that Blair truly loved Nate and that she wanted her heart to be with him whenever he went bothered him. It really really bothered him.

He knew it would never be _him_ that she'd care for. Never would he be the one she'd make such a grand gesture for, nor would he ever be the one that she so clearly adored. But Chuck did not want to face that reality. He did not want to accept the almost suffocating longing he felt to have that pin fastened on his own sleeve and to have Blair speak the words behind the gesture to him instead.

No. He wouldn't accept it. Such thoughts and yearnings were dangerous, and Chuck Bass was not one to be burned.

And so he continued his glaring, never admitting what he truly felt, even to himself, but instead continued to silently loath that small pin. The pin that was currently fastened tightly to the sleeve of his oldest and very best friend, dangling like that's where it truly belonged.

What did it matter? It really was just a stupid piece of metal anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that was part 1. Part 2 is all about the day Chuck finally get's the pin for himself :) Please review if you'd like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
